


Privacy

by mangoe



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also meg has freckles, because fuck you thats why, by calming her down i mean various lesbian activities will ensue, its twentygayteen baby, meg is only mentioned cause that's who nea jerks it to, might write another part abt meg coming back from the trial and calming her unoffical gf down, nea is a huge lesbian, she also jerks it to some people from outside the entity's realm but they're just briefly mentioned, she's a little busy masturbating in the woods, shes my fucking cinnamon apple, writing this cause nea is my girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoe/pseuds/mangoe
Summary: nea goes to the woods cause meg is hot and her friends are dicks





	Privacy

  Privacy wasn’t something the entity readily gifted.

  In an endless game of cat-and-mouse, privacy was a rare commodity, usually only brought upon by the dutiful task of slipping away from a group of ever vigilant survivors (Nea couldn’t blame them for always being on the lookout, you couldn’t afford not to in this place) or having every one of those said survivors pissing you off so bad you’d lose your head if you didn’t walk away. The latter option wasn’t prefered, but it didn’t usually come with a choice.

  Tonight seemed to be one of those choiceless nights.

  It had started with some simple teasing. Everyone did it, just another thing to pass the time on a clock that wasn’t ticking, but tonight someone had gone too far. Someone had pushed and someone had prodded and someone had passed the line they all had wordlessly established, and after it was all said and done, someone had laughed. Someone had, more or less, knew what was okay and what was not, and had chose to ignore it.

  It didn’t matter who it was, not really, because when fire is crackling through your blood and a fog full of emotion is choking out your brain, everyone’s voices start to just mix and someone’s words turns into someone else’s.

  All Nea remembered was something getting said, someone getting mentioned, and the chuckles that followed. That was all it took for the coil of emotions tight within the skater to snap and prompt her outburst. That was all it took for her to stand up and sling some curses at her teammates. That was all it took for her to storm off into the woods, a fire raging inside her stomach while she ignored the confused and slightly hurt gazes boring into her back.

  If looks could kill, then every leaf and twig in her path would be nothing more than ash at this point, leaving a charred path behind her as she stomped further into the darkness.

_Who the fuck do those people think they are?_ Her thoughts hissed, _Talking about people when they were off getting tortured and teasing the ones that aren’t. Sure, it’s fun, but show some fucking restraint!_ Nea’s mind was too busy going on a tirade to notice she could no longer see the fire of the camp. Fuck if she cared though, the farther away she was from those pricks, the better off she’d be.

__

  It took about ten minutes until Nea stopped and reassessed her situation. She was still pretty pissed, so she wasn’t about to turn around, but the logical part of her brain rationed that if she just kept trekking on, the entity would loop her right back to the camp and she’d have to spend another ten minutes backtracking to cool down. Her feet were starting to hurt anyways.

  With a quick glance around, her gaze caught a particularly convenient rock about twenty feet to the right through the dense trees. From what she could make out, it seemed about knee height and had a particularly inviting flat top. If the entity’s realm had made her just a bit more delirious, the skater might’ve thought it had been put there just for her.

  Before she knew it, her tired feet were carrying her body steadfast toward the rock, maneuvering around trees and roots alike, her muscles straining ever so slightly with each step. She had been too caught up in her own thoughts while she stomped through the forest earlier to realize the toll it had taken upon her, so by the time she plopped her denim clad butt onto the rock, a flame had begun to creep up her calves.

  Peering through the thick wood around her once more, Nea reassured the fact that she was alone and no one had followed her. There were no hidden shadows, no shuffling feet, no nothing. Just her and the silence that followed. Pure privacy.

  About a minute had passed since she sat and her body was already beginning to settle in. Her mind began to seriously contemplate just resting here for the night or the til the next trial, whichever came first. The rock below her was better than the, albeit soft, cold ground back at camp because as inviting as that fire was, it couldn’t drown out the mix of accusing and pitiful stares that she were bound to attract. Yeah, the rock suited her just fine. The only stares she wanted to worry about were those damn incessant crows that seemed to plague - wait, where were they?

  Crows, those bastard things, screamed on sight, and if not that, then they were surely twittering around in one spot or another, waiting for just the right moment to scream bloody murder. But right now, deep within the forest, there was nothing. No tweets, no twitters, and no squawks. Just pure, unadulterated silence. It should’ve unnerved her, it should’ve sent Nea hightailing home before she could figure out why the crows had left, but all the silence did was give her mind more room to speak. Before the skater could worry about the noise (or rather, the lack thereof) around her, her thoughts had already latched their grimy little fingers onto her focus, dragging her deeper down the rabbit hole of emotions.

  There had been a lot of things Nea took for granted before the trials. Her home, her family, everything in between and not, but as she began to ponder on it, she decided what she missed the most was the privacy. Back home, she could lock the door, pop in her headphones, and drown out the world around her until her mother called her down for dinner, but here? The thought of relaxing, especially alone, was laughable. Privacy granted someone a lifetime of opportunities, it granted them countless moments of shamelessness and depravity, intimacy that simply couldn’t be matched with someone else. With privacy, you could do anything, and the only person there to judge you was yourself. Lucky for Nea, she had stopped giving a fuck a while ago.

  She wasn’t sure what thought had sparked it, probably a memory of some chick she’d seen on some street in some town that seemed a million miles away from here, but sure enough, something inside began to stir. It was deep within her gut, and at first it scared her. It scared her because she had been so deprived of intimate touch for however long she’d been here that the first thought that popped into her mind was that the entity was there to take her away. She was scared that this solitary, this privacy, was just another game the black beast was playing with her. But no, not this time. Someone had sparked the flame and something had taken alight, and, to the woman’s relief, the entity’s claws were nowhere to be found.

  It was a long time coming, to be honest. I mean, when you haven't been able to get a moment to yourself for the past, what, three months?, and you’re constantly around a pretty face with a banger body, it’s easy to get pent up. It’s even easier when that pretty face laughs at your shitty jokes and patches you up when you were bleeding out. Especially easy when said pretty face is framed by the cutest red hair you’ve ever seen and has eyes that shimmer like stars in the moonlight.

  Before she knew it, Nea was reaching down and unfastening her jeans, nimble fingers making quick work of the zipper. While her regular clothes had been stained and forever matted with blood (whose blood, she did not truly know), her underwear looked significantly better. The simple grey panties were a stark contrast to the rest of her outfit, the last reminder of who she was before all of this. Some form of fucked up nostalgia threatened to tug at the skater’s heart strings, but at the last moment, she stuffed those feelings back down. This is the first moment she’s gotten to herself in months and she’d rather be damned than spend it moping around.

  Of course she wanted to savor this moment (who knew when she’d be able to jerk off again?), but the thought had barely crossed her mind before Nea was yanking her pants down and slipping a hand into her underwear.

  Her bare ass hit the icy stone and for a moment she flinched, but the feeling was ignored as quickly as it had come. The hot coil within her stomach was tightening and before she could even properly process the discomfort, it was suffocated beneath her need. Thoughts, memories, and images alike all flooded into the punk’s head, filling it with countless women she’d seen through the years. Every hot girl in the hallway, every sweetheart on the front page, almost endless pretty faces sat snug inside her mind, silently egging her on, but there was one little freckled face that brought a new wave of heat to her groin. One little rosy cheeked grin with a laugh that would’ve put a gaggle of sirens to shame. The very damned face of the chick who had started this whole mess, unintentionally, of course.

  It wasn’t Meg’s fault that the team liked to talk about people behind their backs, and it wasn’t Meg’s fault that Nea was so damn protective of her. It wasn’t her fault she had such an inviting smile or such warm hands, and it sure as hell wasn’t her fault Nea had fallen head over heels for her. Shit, the skater didn’t even know if Meg liked girls, much less someone who looked like her. With a face like that, Meg could afford to at least have standards.

  As her thoughts bubbled about in her mind, Nea’s hand got busy. She hadn’t ever been too keen on shaving (her mom always chastised her about not being able to get a boyfriend with such hairy legs), but that didn’t mean she didn’t trim. A nice amount of hair had accumulated down there, though it was still the same clean cut as it had been when she was dragged to this realm. Her brain muttered something about Claudette being the one to notice no one’s hair had grown, _that girl was always noticing- no, observing- every little thing_ , but the thought was nothing more than a whisper against the flurry of flames inside Nea’s gut.

  With a quick bypass of the hair, Nea’s hand found it’s purchase. The cold pads of her fingers brushed against the hot, wet heat of her folds and a soft hiss left her lips while a shudder made its way up her spine. Her middle finger prodded forward first, gently pressing the small nub down there before beginning to rub it at a steady pace. More blood rushed to her cunt as her movements began to speed up, and as to compensate for the size of her hand and the heat between her legs, the skater leaned back onto her spare hand and spread her thighs.

  It wasn’t long until her body got impatient, and while the stimulation was nice, Nea needed more. Preemptively, her hole had slicked itself up, soaking the thin fabric still wrapped around her hips. She could already imagine the awkward walk back to camp, soaked panties weren’t exactly a dream to be in, but she’d deal with that later. Right now, the slick just made it easier for her fingers to slip in, which is exactly what the middle one planned to do. A soft shudder racked through the woman’s body at the release of her clit as the finger in question made its way south, but her thumb quickly replaced it’s position. It pressed flat against the nub to maintain stimulation while her long finger dove deep within herself, soon to be joined by her index.

  The mix of penetration and pressure were bringing her rapidly to release. She was forced to curl her wrist, deepening her range, and as her finger found the little rough patch deep inside, a harsh shudder shook her form. Quickly, her finger focused in on it, rubbing incessantly as her thumb had it’s merry way with her clit. Her mind, that damned thing, piped up from the smoky haze of arousal, reminding Nea how Meg’s hands felt, how soft and warm they were and before she could stop it, the skater was closing her eyes and imagining the runner’s hand in place of her own. She let her mind run free, the mental image of that pretty redhead standing right over her burned itself into the back of her lids, the sight of her hand, _her warm, soft hand_ , shoved down there instead of her own playing across the darkness.

  All it took was one word, one word from those rose plump lips, and the woman was clenching around her own fingers,

_“Nea.”_

__

  She chalked her quick finish up to not being able to jerk it for a while, and the fact she was always on high alert meant her body was practically begging for release, but deep down she knew it was that stupid chick. That stupid, too-cute-for-her-own-good, redheaded chick that had sat her cute little butt right down on Nea’s heart. She didn’t know who had said her name, or if it had even been said, all she did know was that it sounded too familiar and when she opened her eyes, no one was there.

  Alone.

  Pure privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this reads like ive never seen a vagina before i promise i have im just shit at writing  
> also unbeta'd so chances are there will be mistakes


End file.
